Little One
by Depp1987
Summary: Glorfindel and his twin warriorsbest pupils bond at bedtime. fluffy stuff


**Little One**

**Glorfindel and Elrohir bond to the point that nothing can break them. Glor really loves those two. What will Elladan think?? R&R!!!**

" Ro, its time to get up.. Come, the hunting party is back today!!" Elladan jumped on him, and pulled him to the balcony. He spotted his ada's lead captain, and trainer, Glorfindel.

" GLOR!!! GLORFINDEL!!!!" he waved from his spot. Glorfindel saw him, and grinned. The twins ran down the stairs and out to the front gate. Elrohir jumped into his trainer's arms, Glorfindel laughed and swung the elfling around, setting him down.

" Someone missed his trainer.." Elrond grinned at his best friend. Glorfindel grinned, and put an arm around the elflfing as they walked back up to the house.

" I have presents if you are good, and I will give them to you after dinner.." they grinned back at him, and ran off to play. After super the captain sat each elfling in his lap, and gave him a golden brooch shaped like an arrow. They hugged, and kissed him and their ada and went up to sleep. Before retiring, Glorfindel went to check on the youngest twin.

" Ro, are you asleep tithen pen?"

" Nay," he sat up, and Glorfindel sat on the edge of his bed. He took the elfling's hand, and held it gently.

" Glor, is nana ever going to return?" he thought for a minute, trying to figure out what to say. He sat the elfling in his lap, and held him to his chest.

" I'm not sure Ro, she was very badly hurt.. and some elves can never get over that kind of trauma..."

" So, her body doesn't hurt, but the memory of it happening is what is painful?" he nodded, and held his little warrior tighter, rocking him gently.

" amen melon Glorfindel." he had never told the warrior that, his response was a giant hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

" I love you too Ro." Elrohir clung to him suddenly.

" Don't go away like nana..." he cut him off.

" Nay seldo, I will be with you until you leave for Valinor. I will go with you, that is a promise." he said looking into the elfling's eyes.

" Can I stay with you tonight?" Glorfindel responded by standing up with the elfling, and going with him to his chambers.

" And in case any orcs come through the window, I have my Glorfy to protect me." he grinned as the captain put him down and tucked him in. he climbed in with his pupil, laying him on his shoulder.

" Glor?" he whispered in the dark.

" Aye Ro,"

" sing me a song about the Undying Lands.." Glorfindel grinned, and started to sing.

Lay down,  
your sweet and weary head.  
Night is falling.  
You have come to journey's end.

Elrohir grinned, and held hid hand. His bond with Glorfindel was always taken for granted, but he knew now he needed to treasure that bond. He listened to his trainer's lullaby, smiling.

Sleep now,and dream  
of the ones who came before.  
They are calling,  
from across a distant shore.

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see.  
All of your fears will pass away.  
Safe in my arms,  
you're only sleeping.

What can you see,  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come,  
to carry you home.

And all will turn,  
to silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
All souls pass.

Hope fades,  
Into the world of night.  
Through shadows falling,  
Out of memory and time.

Elladan watched his brother being held by Glorfindel, and tears fell down his cheeks. He brushed them

away angrily. He wanted to be held to, why had Glor not taken them both into his room?

Don't say,  
We have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling.  
You and I will meet again.  
And you'll be here in my arms,  
Just sleeping.

What can you see,  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises.  
The ships have come,  
to carry you home.

And all will turn,  
to silver glass.  
A light on the water.  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West.

Glorfindel continued to sing, and noticed the elfling in the doorway.. he mentally kicked himself

and got up to open the door.

" Elladan, come here seldo." he picked him up.

" I could never forget you, and I never will. I love you both equally, never for get that."

" I won't Glorfindel, I love you."

" And I you penneth... give me a hug when I come home next time. I want both of you in my arms." he held both of them as they slept, and realized what he had, two elflings that had become his children. END


End file.
